


Till We Met Again in the Afterlife

by shamshamtriea



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A one shot, Day 4, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Love at First Sight, Rebirth AU, cuz its a rebirth au soooo, disaster Diana, or is it?!, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: They weren't suppose do die. They were going to graduate, marry, raise a family, die together. Well at least, they managed to get one right.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Till We Met Again in the Afterlife

**Day Four: AU**

_They weren't suppose do die. They were going to graduate, marry, raise a family, die together. Well at least, they managed to get one right, albeit a bit too early for their liking and to everyone's sorrows._

_Things got.. a bit too overwhelming, so a sacrifice has to be made. Two of the most powerful and skilled witches thought for the better of everyone. They sacrificed a lot for them, including their life when the greatest danger showed itself to harm everything and everyone on their wake._

_They decided. They would be glad to sacrifice their life for the sake of others living for their sake._

_A punishing light erupted from where they stood, sigils and runes surrounded the air around them, and for a minute before their life forces cease to exist they muttered._

_“Until we meet again in the afterlife.”_

_Then the light cease and the danger was nowhere to be seen. It worked. The magic to purge the great danger. Everyone cheered, witches or not, jumped and celebrated. But the remaining individuals who stayed and watch how everything unfurled, the sacrifice and the loss.. they had mourn… for the glory of their friend, the brave and the courageous… gone, an intertwined stem on the ground ready to bloom into a tree nothing like everyone had seen before._

_“We wish you both to meet once again in the afterlife.”_

_They had wish. Not knowing the promise and the vow the two had already made._

* * *

“Whoah! Sorry!”

Fiery eyes meet misty blue. It was weird. It felt like they had met for a long time. Their eyes shown familiarity and for some reasons, their heart ache in longing. The red reached out and brought her hands on the pile of books littered on the floor, the blue following through, and their hands graze one another.

_There it is again._ The feel of want. What is going on with them! The blue blushed and muttered their thanks towards the red before walking away. Her gaze lingered on her back as she watched her disappear on the crowd.

Akko put a hand on her chest.

“ _What was that?”_

“I’m telling you it was weird! Like, like I know her a-and there was sparks.. I DON’T KNOW.” Akko all and all screamed on her palm. Lotte stared at her with twinkling eyes, obviously fangirling in her mind while Sucy just stared at her monotonously.

“I think I know what this is.” Sucy started and Akko looked at her expectantly. Then a grin appeared on her face before speaking, “Lovesick Syndrome.”

Akko groaned and slump on their table, punching the table lightly. “Noooo. How am I suppose to love her when I just met her?”

“Maybe you met her when you were younger?” Lotte pondered.

“If I did, I should've remembered someone as beautiful as her!” Akko stated. Sucy gagged and rolled her eyes on the brunette. “Yuck.”

“Sucy!” Hissed Lotte, Sucy just gave her a shrug. Akko once again slump on the table, muttering baby blue eyes and mint blonde tresses.

* * *

Now, onto Diana. Diana was usually quiet, well, she is always quiet, but for her friends it was never this quiet. Hannah and Barbara looked at each other before looking back to Diana who sighed, brushing her fringe as she looked at her book.

Hannah decided to speak. “You know, you’ve been staring at that book for almost half an hour.”

Diana almost jump but willed herself not to and turned a page of her book. “I was simply analyzing the content on my mind. It is quite a difficult subject.”

“Not for you it isn’t.” Scoffed Hannah, looking at the title of the book; “The Art of Plant Medicine”. “Seriously Diana, what’s wrong?”

Barbara spoke next. “You were acting a bit strange. You’re sighing and brushing your hair. You only do this when you’re stressed out. Please, Diana, what’s wrong?”

Diana felt a crawling guilt erupting from her core when she heard those words lining with worry and concern. She didn’t meant to make them worry. But she rather know.. whatever this is she’s feeling before she open it up to them. She want to properly tell them when she know she had it all figured out, but when her thoughts is disarray, she rather keep it for herself first.

“I.. My apologies. I need to figure this out on my own first.” Diana said.

Hannah being the stubborn person that she is, didn’t back down. “Oh please, Diana. When? When everything doesn’t make sense for you? Diana, just talk. I rather see you jumble up your words, than see you cold and close off just like with Chloe.”

Diana blinked at her. Barbara was quick to move, brushing her palm on the chestnut haired girl. Diana let out another sigh. She did promise that she would speak her mind to them.

“I.. I met this girl.” Diana started.

“Whoah. Okay, I didn’t expect for you to say that. Could you repeat that?” Hannah did a double take, a grin appearing on her face and Barbara was just staring at the blonde with wide eyes(also trying to keep a straight(?) face).

Diana felt a surge of embarrassment crept up to her cheek. She was blushing. “I met a girl.” She repeated. The two nodded. “And.. it felt strange. It was as if I knew her all my life, but I never met her _once_ in my life.”

The two looked at each other.

“It was certainly peculiar. Their red eyes were like fire, it lit something in me, I just couldn’t pinpoint what it is. Their touch felt like a spark and I honestly felt elated when I brushed a hand on her own.”

Hannah smirked, smugly. “It looks to me that you’re in love, my dear cabbage friend.”

Diana gaped. “That’s.. that’s preposterous! I couldn’t fall in love with someone I just met!” Diana panicked, gripping her book. She wasn't some sort of Disney princess who just falls in love to a person she didn’t have any interactions with!

“Well, I believe it’s called ‘love at first sight’ for a reason.” Said Barbara with Hannah nodding beside her. “What else could it be anyway, Diana.”

“I don’t know. Something else?” Diana shrugged.

“I know you’re a disaster lesbian, but I never thought it would be this kind of disaster.” Facepalmed Hannah before crossing her arms. “I never seen you like this with Chloe and she was your gay awakening.”

Diana’s brows furrowed as she listen. “Half of what you just said, I did not really understood one thing.” Hannah huffed and Barbara chuckled at her reaction.

“You’re. A. Disaster. Gay. Period.” Stressed Hannah. “And I want your gay ass—” “Hannah!” “—to find this girl and ask her out.”

Diana looked at her, flustered beyond relief. Did Hannah really need to say that? Wait— _what did she say?!_

“I wouldn’t and couldn’t do that!” Yelped Diana. “What would she say? What if I get rejected? What if she think I’m weird for asking her out? I just met her! I can’t do that!”

“First of all, I bet my ass that she would just gawk at you. I mean what is there not to gawk at, Miss Cavendish.” Scoffed Hannah, a smile on her lips when she heard Barbara giggle beside her and Diana looking at her in disbelief. Seeing Diana like this makes her feel smug. “Second of all, expect the unexpected. Of course, you are bound to get rejected, but I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. Lastly, this is year xxxx, I doubt anyone would be weirded at for confessing a love at first sight.”

“It isn’t—” Diana tried to argue but the two just stared at her and she sighed in defeat. “I suppose there isn't any harm in trying.”

“Atta girl! You’ll get her.” Cheered Hannah.

“But!” The two blinked at the statement. Diana released a breathe. “Not yet. I’m not going to confess.” The two gaped at her and she glared, hissing. “There’s a reason! I won’t confess because I want to be her friend first. I rather not rush things through. I need to walk, baby steps.”

The two softly smiled at her. She could feel pride radiating from them. “On your pace. We got you.”

Diana smiled in appreciation.

* * *

“We here for you, Akko.” Said Lotte, laying a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “If you need us, we'll be here.”

“Count me out. I’m not good at cheesy, lovey-dovey shenanigans you two have.” Grunted Sucy. Lotte squinted an eye at her and she relented, sighing. “Fine. If you need someone to talk with, we're here.”

Akko brought them into a hug. “Thank you, guys!” She grinned. Lotte laughed and Sucy grumbled in her arms. “Alright, alright, we got it. Let go, I need air.” Groaned Sucy. Akko let go and laughed sheepishly.

“Really. Thanks guys. You guys are the best. How could I repay you two?” Thanked Akko, smiling widely at the two.

Sucy scoffed before smirking. “Just make sure you get the girl. If not, well, be guinea pig for a month.” Akko gaped at her, her complexion paling at the pale girl's request. Lotte pinched Sucy’s side earning a hiss. “I’m just kidding. Just, get the girl. That’s all you can do for the trouble.” She cackle.

“I-I’ll try. But no promises.” Akko thumped her chest.

“Doubt you can’t get the girl.” Hummed Sucy under her breathe. Lotte heard this and giggled.

“I agree with you.” Sucy grinned at this.

**Author's Note:**

> • It’s short, I know. There’s a reason. I’m planning to make this a full on story, not just this one shot cliffhanger.  
> • But of course, I want your opinion. Would you like for me to make this is as more than just a one shot. It will take time, but I’ll eventually write it. Just wanted to know you guys opinion.  
> • Day Five was written before this, because in all honesty I was having trouble finding the right AU. Luckily, Google got me covered! Plus Tumblr! Not sponsored!   
> • Sounds and looks rush? That’s because it is. I’m sorry about that but I can’t lie to y’all. Plus, my mind is like, “This is a prologue. Do the longer chapters when you start this shit!” so yeah, I am really planning to. Just don’t exactly know when my brain will start on the making.


End file.
